


If Music Be the Food of Love

by ToxicButterfly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Sex, Song Lyrics, does this count as a song fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicButterfly/pseuds/ToxicButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal can play and Will can sing, so a run-in at the airport leads to a new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Music Be the Food of Love

Will checked his phone for the time as he waited for his luggage to come out on the conveyer belt. As he leaned up against the wall, he heard the sweet melody of a piano drift around the corner. He started to hum along to the familiar tune from Les Miserables. Will had never had much interest in musicals, but his roommate abroad had loved the film and made his sit through it at least a dozen times. And Will had to admit, the drama and violence had intrigued him.  


When he retrieved his suitcase, he went around the corner to see where the music was coming from. At a piano stationed between a Subway and a sunglass shop, a man in a burgundy suit sat with his eyes nearly closed as his fingers danced across the black and white keys. Most people disregarded him as they hurried by or glanced up at him with mild interest, but Will walked up and leaned on the wall of Subway. As he got closer, he realized that the man had no sheet music and was playing by memory. The man briefly glanced up at him and Will saw that his eyes nearly matched his suit.  


Will started humming along and soon found himself singing aloud.  
_Phantom faces at the window_  
_Phantom shadows on the floor_  
_Empty chairs at empty tables_  
_Where my friends will meet no more_  
__

The man looked up at Will surprised and then back down at the piano.  
_Oh my friends, my friends don’t ask me_  
_What your sacrifice was for_  
_Empty chairs at empty tables_  
_Where my friends will sing no more…_  


The tempo switched and the man looked up at Will with a smirk, daring him to continue.  
_Look down,_  
_Look down,_  
_Don’t look ‘em in the eye_  
_Look down,_  
_Look down,_  
_You’re here until you die_  
_The sun is strong_  
_It’s hot as hell below_  
_Look down,_  
_Look down,_  
_That’s twenty years ago._  
_Look down,_  
_Look down,_  
_Sweet Jesus hear my prayer_  
_Look down,_  
_Look down,_  
_Sweet Jesus doesn’t care._  


The medley switched tempos again, much faster this time. Now Will and the man remained locked in eye contact. Will found it difficult, but he would never back down from a challenge. Besides, this man intrigued him.  
_Master of the house,_  
_Keeper of the zoo,_  
_Ready to relieve ‘em of a sou or two_  
_Watering the wine,_  
_Making up the weight,_  
_Picking up their kick-knacks when they can’t see straight._  
_Everybody loves a landlord,_  
_Everybody’s bosom friend,_  
_I do whatever pleases_  
_Jesus! Won’t I bleed ‘em in the end!_  


The tempo changed again.  
_There is a castle on a cloud_  
_I like to go there when I sleep_  
_Aren’t any floors for me to sleep,_  
_Not on my castle on a cloud._  


Impressed, the man stopped playing, stood up, and walked over to Will. He held his hand out and said, “Hannibal Lecter.” He spoke with a thick European accent.  


“Will Graham.”  


“I’m impressed,” Hannibal said. “Have you trained?”  


“Thank you. And no, I haven’t. Why? Am I any good?”  


“You are,” Hannibal replied. “Have you considered making money from your talent? I play here on the weekends to help put myself through medical school. If you live around here, we could make quite the team.”  


“Are you going to be a doctor?” Will asked.  


Hannibal said, “Of sorts. I plan to be a psychiatrist. Though I love to play, my two great passions are the mind and cooking.” Hannibal gave him that same daring smirk as before and Will couldn’t help but find himself captivated. “Will, you wouldn’t believe the things I can do with the human brain.”  


Will shifted on his feet and said, “Well, I just got back from a study abroad in England. I’m trying to put myself through school too, so maybe picking up a part time job would be a good idea.”  


“Study abroad?” Hannibal asked. “Where did you go?”  


Shyly, Will responded, “Oxford. I’m studying psychology in undergrad and hope to go on to criminal profiling.”  


“Really? So bright with such high aspirations.” Hannibal took a pen and small notebook out of his suit jacket pocket and scrawled some words down and tore out the page. “Here. I have to get back, but here’s my phone number and address. Would you like to come by for dinner around seven tonight?”  


Will took the paper and looked it over before putting it in his pocket. “That sounds great. Thank you Mr. Lecter.”  


“Please Will, call me Hannibal. After all, I’m sure that we’ll get to know each other quite well.” He nodded to Will and returned to the piano.  


Will picked up his luggage and walked outside. He called a taxi and thought about the strange man while he awaited his ride.  


‘So odd,’ he thought on the ride home. ‘There’s something so mysterious about him. There’s just something about him that I can’t quite put my finger on.’  


When he got back to campus and moved everything back into his dorm, he quickly showered, shaved, and dressed for Hannibal’s dinner. He at first considered wearing his usual flannel, but he got the air that tonight would be a sophisticated evening, so he opted for a dark blue button down and a blazer instead.  


When he arrived at Hannibal’s he was mildly surprised to see that he lived in an apartment. He rang the doorbell for Hannibal’s home and the door buzzed to let him in. Will climbed the three flights of stairs and knocked on the door.  


When Hannibal opened the door, Will saw that he too had changed clothes. He now wore black slacks, a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up, and a stained white apron.  


“Will, you’re just in time,” Hannibal said. “I was just about to take the food out of the oven. Come in, have a seat. Would you like a glass of wine?”  


Hannibal’s apartment was filled with books. He had at least two bookshelves of varying qualities crammed full on every wall. Will had to watch his step as he wove through thigh high piles everywhere. Even though the apartment was small and likely very cheap, almost all of the furniture looked expensive and the walls were covered in paintings. The kitchen table was covered in a white silk tablecloth and the silverware was made of real silver. Hannibal poured him his wine in a genuine crystal glass.  


“Wow, your home is amazing,” Will said.  


“It’s not much,” Hannibal replied. “School takes a lot of money, but I do enjoy the finer things in life where I can. Most of it I got from my grandmother when she passed away.”  


“I’m sorry for your loss. Your grandmother had great taste,” Will said and inhaled through his nose. “And the food smells delicious.”  


“Thank you Will. If you’ll excuse me,” he said and motioned to a chair. Will sat down at the table and sipped his wine. Hannibal returned to the dining room without the apron and carrying a covered tray and a large salad bowl. He uncovered the food and served Will and himself.  


“Lamb chops with a balsamic reduction topped with tomatoes and asparagus with a side of garlic parmesan potatoes and a garden salad with a vinaigrette dressing. Enjoy.”  


Will took a bite of the pork chop and moaned appreciatively. “Oh my God Hannibal. This is amazing.”  


“Thank you Will. It’s one of my favorite recipes.” He took a sip of wine and motioned the bottle towards him. “More wine?”  


Will held his glass out as Hannibal poured it. “Thanks. So you said earlier that you are going to school for psychiatry, right? What made you want to do that?”  


Hannibal smirked and sipped more wine. “Simple. I want to understand the mind of a psychopath.”  


“Actually that’s more or less why I want to become a profiler. I like analyzing people.”  


“Is that right? I take it you’ve analyzed me then? What have you figured out that you agreed to come to my home after such a short interaction. After all, you don’t know me. I could be a serial killer.”  


Will chuckled as he wiped his mouth and said, “I’m honestly not sure. I can usually read people very well, but I can’t get anything from you. I was curious.”  


“Well then I‘m glad,” Hannibal responded. He poured them each more wine and said, “You have quite the voice Will. And you said that you’ve never had training?”  


“None formerly. My aunt had a piano and I used to sing along with her when I would go to her house as a kid, but it’s been years since I’ve even been around one.”  


“You’re very gifted. I think we could work very well together. I mainly work at the airport on the weekends and some evenings, but I do travel sometimes. Would you be able to do that?”  


Will finished off his lamb chop and said, “Yes, I could do that. I have a night class on Wednesdays, but otherwise I’m free by 3:30 the rest of the week.”  


“Excellent. What time do your classes begin in the mornings? Perhaps we can arrange some morning rehearsal a few times a week.”  


“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays my first class is at 10:30 but Tuesdays and Thursdays I don’t start until one.”  


“That will work out fine then. I have a nine A.M. Tuesdays and Thursdays but then I have a break until noon. You could come over and we could rehearse and eat lunch. Now would you like to go to the living room and see the piano?”  


Will nodded and got up from the table. Hannibal topped off their glasses and they went to the next room. Will was feeling warm and his cheeks felt flushed. His eyes lingered on Hannibal’s ass as he led him into the living room. He snapped out of his trance as Hannibal sat down on the stool of a dark Yamaha grand piano. He ran his fingers over the wood and tapped a couple of keys.  


“Wow. It’s beautiful. How long have you been playing?”  


Hannibal’s accent became thicker as he spoke and Will could tell that he was getting tipsy too. “Since I was a boy. When I was in school back in Lithuania every student had to learn an instrument.”  


Will leaned against the top of the piano and asked, “Can you play something for me?”  


Hannibal cleared his throat and sat up on the stool. He played the opening chords to _Swan Lake_ and Will started humming along.  


“So do you only do classical, or do you know anything modern?”  


Hannibal smirked and started playing _Just the Way You Are_ and Will sang along.  


“A classy guy like you listens to Bruno Mars?” Will asked.  


“I think he’s a good artist,” Hannibal said and locked eyes with Will. “It’s surprising how well some modern songs about love and fucking sound on the piano.” Will swallowed and finished his glass of wine. “Can you play anything?”  


“I know a few chords,” Will said and sat down on the bench next to Hannibal. He placed his hands on the piano and played a few chords but made a mistake on one.  


Hannibal put one hand on top of Will’s and adjusted his fingers. “Now try that again.” He put his hand down and rested it on Will’s knee. Will jumped in surprise but relaxed and played the chord again.  


“That sounds a lot better,” Will said. He played a little higher and Hannibal slid his hand higher up Will’s leg. He look Hannibal in the eye and started going up one note at a time as Hannibal continued to slowly move his hand up. Will reached over suddenly and hit the highest note on the keyboard and Hannibal grabbed his erection through his pants. Hannibal unzipped Will’s pants and took his cock out. He took it at the base and slowly started stroking it. Will moaned and spread his legs to give Hannibal a better angle. Hannibal used his other hand to unbutton his own shirt and took it off. He took himself out of his pants and put Will in his lap. He sucked on Will’s neck and jerked them both together.  


Will moaned and his head rolled back. Hannibal continued until Will’s breathing became shallow and he started rolling his hips as hot cum spurted out onto his and Hannibal’s chest. Will looked back at Hannibal and Hannibal held his hand up and licked the cum off of his fingers. Will nodded and got down on his knees and took Hannibal’s cock in his mouth. He licked around the shaft and balls and deep-throated him. He swallowed around him as Hannibal gripped his curls. Hannibal started moaning a slew of foreign words as he came in Will’s throat. Will swallowed it and got off of his knees. He fixed his hair and put himself back in his pants.  


“Goodnight Hannibal. Give me a call when you want me to come over for more rehearsal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the airport a little while back and someone was playing a Les Mis medley on the piano and this happened. I don't actually know what Will did for school, so just roll with it. I haven't written smut or Hannigram in a really long time, so I hope it comes across okay. This is just going to be a bunch of shameless porn.


End file.
